


Rush

by Kei (strawberryjambouree)



Category: Free!
Genre: Enjoy HaruRin kisses, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I seem to favour this tag a bit, M/M, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjambouree/pseuds/Kei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru finds himself in an embarrassing situation concerning his red-haired friend, which leads to him practically bulldozing Rin off his couch— only to find that Rin may not have anything against it in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about a week or so after Free! and is before Eternal Summer (which I have not watched yet.) I hope you enjoy it!!

Haru still couldn't quite believe it.

Rin wasn't necessarily back with them as a teammate like he used to be, but he was _back_ — back to his old loud, laughing self, the person who Haru had completely head-over-heels fallen in—

He slapped those thoughts away. 'He's _right there_ ,' he scolded himself, even though there was absolutely no way Rin could have heard his thoughts. 'Don't start acting weird.' He tried not to shift his legs, but they were falling asleep. The sun blasted on his hair, heating him up uncomfortably. Haru knew he could carefully get up and walk the few steps to close the shades over the screen door, but he didn't want to move very much at the moment, given that his red-haired friend was asleep.

On his lap.

They had been watching some dumb movie— Rin had insisted on coming over so they could watch it together, just the two of them in Haru's big empty house— his exact words were "I gotta make up for lost time, yeah? Didn't you say you wanted to see this? Oh, you didn't? Eh, fuck it, let's watch it anyway."

And then the little punk went and fell asleep on Haru's shoulder not even halfway through. Ridiculous. Haru had tried to shift away, if only to calm his racing heart, but Rin's head had fallen heavily onto his legs, and— well. That was that. There would be no ruining of this moment. Even if his head overheated and exploded, at least Haru would die happy.

Haru briefly wondered if he considered exploding heads a more acceptable subject at the moment than his obviously not-platonic-at-all feelings for Rin. Which of course turned his train of thought back to his obviously not-platonic-at-all feelings for Rin.

_Who's head was right there on his lap. HIS LAP._

Haru felt like screaming, which disturbed him, because he rarely ever even raised his voice above a quiet murmur.

He also felt like petting Rin's hair. He tried to convince himself that that wasn't at least a little weird and failed spectacularly.

"Haru."

Haru froze, but Rin only snuffled in his sleep. Oh. Haru took deep breaths to calm his most recent heartrate spike. His hand lifted uncertainly from his side and dangled over Rin's fanned-out hair, fiery in the reddening sunlight.

Rin shifted and turned his head around, and all of a sudden his face was _right up against—_

Haru let out a choked shriek and promptly threw Rin straight off the couch.

Rin's eyes flew open as his back hit the floor and the air was punched out of his lungs. He gasped for a solid twenty seconds before he could even look at someplace besides the ceiling. He glared at Haru. "What the fuck?"

"I— you—" Haru could feel how red his face was and struggled to get single syllables out. "You feel asleep."

"I am aware of that." Rin cocked an eyebrow.

"On me," Haru garbled. He hid his face in his hands.

"On you? Like my head on your shoulder? Haru, we've done that before, you did that to Makoto before, why are you—?"

"No, you had your head... s-somewhere else." Haru wanted to die. He could hear the movie playing in the background, but it was just white noise behind the pounding in his ears. "You, um. It was in my lap." He wished his head really would combust, it was certainly hot enough to.

"...oh?" Rin was teasing, but it was a bit off. Haru peeked between his fingers.

Rin was as red as his hair. His entire face, even his ears, glowed with embarrassment. "Did I, uh... Did I do something..?" He averted his gaze.

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, first you weren't facing me, and then you were, and then I had to push you away, because I started thinking—" _oooookay_ he needed to stop right now. Haru hid his face again.

Rin was silent. Then Haru felt the cushion sink lower next to him and he stiffened. "What did you start thinking?" Haru nearly squeaked out loud. Rin's voice, low and soft, was _right in his ear_. Honestly, was Rin just messing with him? 

The thought made his lungs twinge painfully. Odd.

"Go away, Rin." Haru shoved him away with one hand and grabbed a pillow to bury his face in with the other. But Rin only pushed back harder and ended up pressing right into Haru.

"Haru?" He wrapped his slender fingers loosely around Haru's wrists. "If I'm misinterpreting something, please tell me." He pulled Haru's hands out of the way and slid the pillow to the floor. Haru glared at him, blushing like there was no tomorrow and trying to bite away the wobble in his lower lip.

"That depends on what your interpretation is." Despite his appearance, his voice was as smooth as always, but now with a hint of desperation colouring the edge.

"This?" Rin leaned forward and brushed his lips against Haru's, not even giving him a taste before he pulled back and looked searingly into the other's deep blue eyes. "Was I wrong?" he breathed.

"No." Haru wasn't even sure if the word had made it out of his throat before he had surged forward and crashed his lips back into Rin's, knocking him onto his back for the second time in ten minutes and clacking their teeth painfully together. He was finally able to do this, after he had lost all hope that he'd even be able to be together with Rin as _friends_ , and—

Wait.

Did Rin actually say he wanted this?

Haru ripped away from him and sat on Rin's thighs, panting slightly.

Rin looked dazedly up at him. "Whassup?"

"You want this, right?"

"Depends." Rin held his gaze. "Tell me what 'this' is— tell me what you want 'this' to be." He laced his fingers through Haru's. "Is this is one-time thing or do you have feelings for me? 'Cause, um... I don't want this to be a one-time thing, so if it is, I want to stop."

Haru stared at their fingers. "Oh," was all he said. Then he bent over to slowly kiss the boy—the man? It felt weird calling him that— beneath him. "It's not— going to be— a one-time— thing," he said, feeling the weird brush of their lips together as he spoke between chaste kisses. "I really like you, Rin. I have for a long time."

"I've loved you forever."

Haru stared.

Rin stared right back. "It's alright if you don't feel as stongly as I do," he said, shrugging as best he could while effectively being pinned to the couch. "I don't expect you to. I just, uh, thought you should know." He ran his hands up and down Haru's arms, which were shielding either side of his head. He lifted his head for one more kiss, then fell back with a happy sigh.

His smile turned into a low chuckle, then into a full-blown, right-from-the-stomach laughing fit. Haru was slightly alarmed until Rin sat up and wrapped his arms around Haru's waist, resting his chin against the junction between his neck and shoulder. "How lame was that?" he wheezed, wiping a tear from his eye. "I swear, that was like something straight out of one of Gou's sappy romance manga." He peeled away and grasped Haru by the shoulders, mouth set seriously but eyes still crinkled with amusement. "Haru."

"What?" Haru was thoroughly nonplussed by Rin's current antics.

"I'm sorry I made you think about terribly gay things. But as it turns out, I happen to be terribly gay. Also, I am infatuated with you. Let's make out now." He dissolved into loud shouts of laughter again.

"What kind of manga does Gou-chan read?" Haru asked, brow furrowing, which only made Rin laugh even harder. He laughed so hard he tumbled off the couch again, only this time, Haru came with him. He yelped and tried to glare at the redhead, but the sight and sound of Rin cackling as his mouth stretched into a real, full grin made the glare melt into a tiny smile.

Rin eventually calmed down as Haru let his head fall onto Rin's chest and their legs tangle together. He ran his fingers through Haru's hair. "So, ah," he started, then faltered.

"What is it?" Haru lazily kissed his jaw.

"Are we boyfriends now?" Rin asked in a rather small voice.

"Do you want to be?" Haru tangled their unoccupied fingers together too.

"Yes."

"Then yes, we're boyfriends. That's what I want too." Haru lifted himself back onto his forearms and planted a kiss on Rin's lips, letting him lead, opening his mouth when Rin swiped his tongue along his lip, fighting back a moan as Rin sucked on Haru's own tongue with lethargic carelessness.

Rin's hands started to ruck Haru's shirt up his back. Haru immediately pulled away and yanked it back down, breathing heavily. "Sorry, sorry," Rin trailed his hands far away, up to Haru's face instead. "Too fast, huh?"

"Sort of," Haru swallowed. "I'm fine with... you kissing like... like _that_ , but... touching is... it makes me nervous," he admitted. "I'm sorry. I've never done this before."

"It's all right," Rin reassured him gently. "I won't do anything you don't want me to." He rubbed his thumbs over Haru's cheekbones. "What do you want to do now? We don't have to keep kissing if you don't want to."

"Okay." Haru sat up. "Okay." He slid off of Rin and pulled him back onto the couch. "I want to watch something better than this garbage and cuddle and maybe make out more later."

Rin blinked, a bit taken aback. Then an easy grin appeared and let out a low whistle. "Damn. You never were one to sugercoat anything, were you, Haru?"

"Nope," Haru said firmly, grabbing the remote. He stopped the godawful movie—what had it even been called? It didn't matter— and started flipping through channels until he found a rerun of an old drama he vaguely remembered Nagisa rambling about.

"This is better than the movie?" Rin said dubiously, casually draping an arm over Haru's shoulders.

"I have no idea. Probably not." Haru started flipping through the channels again, each one more boring than the one before it. "There's nothing on," he said flatly and shut it off, tossing the remote carelessly aside before snuggling into Rin's chest— his _boyfriend's_ chest, holy _shit_ — and letting the feeling of fingers through his hair lull him back into laziness. He felt his eyelids drooping.

"You sleepy?" Rin practically purred. "How ironic."

"Shut up," Haru mumbled, but it had no bite to it, and Rin just breathed a laugh before settling down comfortably and letting one hand trail to Haru's back, tracing circles.

"This alright?"

"Mmh." He rubbed his nose into Rin's collarbone.

Rin started humming tunelessly under his breath— it was really quite awful, but Haru couldn't find it to be anything but endearing. It reminded him of the ocean at rest, a simple rush of in and out, just noise and salt and _water_... and now... and now Rin, too.

Haru fell asleep to the sun and the ocean and Rin, trying to remember if he had ever felt this calm, this _safe_ , even in the deepest water, drifting far, far away before he could grasp the obvious answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Free! and goodness gracious me the HaruRin feels were dropkicking me like you wouldn't believe, so the obvious solution was to write some more rambling one-shot fanfiction. I excel at rambling one-shot fanfiction, seeing as it seems to be the only kind I actually write. First Free! fanfic!! I hope you liked it.
> 
> I also noticed a have a tendency to end fics by making everyone fall asleep, lol. It's an easy ending to write. Does anyone actually know how to end fics? Or can some people just fake it better than others?


End file.
